


Suitable Toys

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Marvel
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Intersex Loki, M/M, Sex Toy Mjolnir, Strength, Strength Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki wishes to play with Thor for the evening.<br/>Mjölnir becomes involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suitable Toys

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: the dirty talk in this fic has an element of sex shaming, but also utilizes the word "whore". The use of that word is for the common vernacular where dirty talk is concerned, and does not reflect a negative view of sex work where the author (or, as it goes, Thor) is concerned. 
> 
> Also, don't shove hammers up your arse without suitable prep, care and planning. That's important.
> 
> This fic is also [on Tumblr](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/post/102053100568/suitable-toys).

Thor stops short when he enters his bed chambers, his lips parting as he stares. The figure cut at the foot of his bed is not an unpleasant one; Loki is naked, and in the light of the moon coming in through the window his skin is a beautiful and shining pearl white; his hair looks darker than ever where it curls around his shoulders, black and thick and lovely.

“How long have you been waiting?” Thor asks, and he drops Mjölnir to the side of his door, shutting it behind him before he removes his cape and hangs it on the door's back. He'd not made any meeting that evening, for he had no wish to see Loki in truth; he'd travelled out to the tavern and drunk all night.

But he is not so inebriated now – the ale he'd taken in had been somewhat watered down, and he is too sober for this. He does not wish to speak to Loki.

Of course, on such evenings as these, when Loki waits nude in Thor's chambers, it is not for speaking.

“An hour.” Loki says, and he does not yet turn around. His head is tilted down somewhat, and he is examining something held in his hands.

“Show me.” Thor says – _orders._ Loki lets him give orders when they are alone together in Thor's bedroom; never anywhere else. He does not wish to be powerful, he is not the quiet seeker of gravitas and title that he is on the outside. He wishes to simply enjoy.

Thor ought not encourage it, and yet he does.

Loki turns to face Thor, and the blond regards the toy in his hands, some sort of wire device that resembles a spider. Thor has not seen such a thing before, and so he crosses his arms over his chest, watching his brother expectantly. Loki's eyes are tired, red-rimmed, at first glance, but within a second he looks well enough.

Such illusions cannot be avoided when one has a trickster in one's life.

“Speak.” He says, and Loki turns his head, looking at the ground instead of meeting Thor's gaze.

“It is a toy.” Loki mutters, and then he says, “It was given to me as a gift.”

“From whom?”

“It matters little.”

“From _whom_?” Thor repeats, and he allows thunder to enter his voice, allows himself to _boom._ Loki does not flinch, but his tongue darts out and he licks his lips.

“I wish to share your bed tonight.” Loki says, feigning confidence, attempting to be arrogant as he would be with any other man. Thor will not stand for it.

“Ask.” Thor orders.

“ _Please_.” Loki says grimly, with a scowl on his face. “Might I share your bed tonight?”

“You might.” Thor's lip twitches as the idea flickers to light in his head, and then he says, “But I shall play with none of Fandral's toys.” Loki's brow furrows; for all he thinks of his brother's stupidity, often does he forget how perceptive Thor can be himself. “You came for a toy? We shall play with one.” Thor puts out his hand and Mjölnir flies to his grip.

Loki's eyes widen.

“Thor, I- you can't-” Oh, but he can. Loki has taken Frost Giants of proper size, has been fucked by half a dozen men in one night, has taken _stallions_ at their lengths. This will be a good evening indeed.

“No, I could not. But you, brother, with your whore's cunt and gaping, eager arse, might do so readily.” The spider toy crumbles to dust in Loki's hands, and he very carefully begins to move himself back onto the bed. “I will be lenient with you, Loki. Prepare your arse for Mjölnir to plunder, and while she holds you still, I shall be the one to fuck your dripping cunny.” A flush begins to rise in the other's cheeks; Loki is named Silvertongue by many, but so few realize how affected he can be by the speech of any other, should it be enough to titillate his affection for coarse vulgarity.

“They call me a deviant, brother, lacking knowledge outside of tales and hearsay.” Loki says as he wets his fingers in a lubricant of his own making, spreading his legs and displaying the pink pucker of his arse between his legs and the entrance above, a sweeter pink that begins to shine with its own wetness as it anticipates Thor's second hammer. Loki's cock is hard against his thigh, but Thor shall not touch it for the night – no, he will impale Loki and fuck the other until he cries aloud, but he shall not allow his orgasm to come easily to him. “If only they knew of how cruel _you_ can be behind closed doors.”

“If only.” Thor says as he slicks Mjölnir's handle, feeling an electric shock run through him as he notes the way Loki's hips cant upwards automatically at the sight. “But if it were so, I should not move for men and women supplicating that they might join me in bath or bed.”

He watches as Loki presses fingers inside himself, his digits as long and dexterous as they ever are, and Thor leans on Mjölnir as he watches the other cant his hips, his head tilting back. Loki's faces are always so _beautiful_ when he is not so composed, when he needs to be fucked, when he allows himself to enjoy ecstasy for a little while.

One, two, three, and then four, and he fucks them into himself, arching his back and canting his hips up and into his hand; Loki lets out a little cry, his eyes closing tightly.

“Brother.” Thor says, and Loki opens one eye, regarding Thor with a sort of half-smirk on his features: he knows what he has done wrong, and he wants for Thor to punish him further. If only Thor could let it be known how much Loki enjoys his punishments. “Though I now how difficult it is for you to be satisfied, shameless slut as you are, ever waiting for another cock to fill you deep, I do believe I told you to _prepare_ yourself, not play for pleasure.”

“What can I say, brother?” Loki asks, purring sweetly. “I'm _insatiable._ ”

“You shall be sated soon enough: I promise you.” Thor murmurs, and Loki _trembles_ on the bed, a full-bodied shiver running through him. His toes curl. “Kneel up with your legs spread; Mjölnir seems so eager for your arse. Perhaps she expects you to be tighter than you are.” He lines the hammer up below his brother, and he ought have done this so many years before – the idea of Loki impaled and unable to move is one that delights him awfully.

Loki's thighs quiver as Mjolnir's handle presses against his hole, wet with the lubricant Thor had spread over her leather. She is beautiful, of course, with her black leather about her staff, but the metal of the hammer itself is heavy and cool.

Thor cannot wait to see Loki's buttocks pressed against it.

“Down.” Thor says, and Loki hesitates before he lowers himself down. He lets out a sharp, half-groaned noise as the tip of the handle presses inside him, and the leather will feel odd and strange – it will not hold the slickness of the lubricant so well, of course, but Loki has survived worse. “More.” Loki bites down on his lip.

“Brother, do not rush m-” Thor shifts his hand, and Mjölnir _vibrates_ beneath him; the shock causes Loki's legs to buckle slightly, and with that he drops down in one fell swoop. Loki _screams_ , his back curving as he throws his head back and shakes, and then he takes in a heavy gasp, breathing with desperation as one of his hands seeks Thor's shoulder in order to steady himself well enough.

“How does it feel?” Thor asks deliberately, after a short pause, and Loki lets out a soft wail of a noise, trying to adjust himself; he cannot correctly lean forwards _or_ lean backwards. Mjölnir pins him so effectively, after all; Loki is not worthy to lift her from the ground, and he cannot so much as move the handle.

“It's- I- I can't-” Each word comes choked from the great manipulator's mouth, and Loki lets out a little whine of sound, trying to adjust himself and finding himself unable to make himself completely comfortable. There is a pause, and then he takes in a little gasp of breath. “Thor-”

“Fuck yourself, Loki.”

“I can't.” Loki says, and Thor laughs, moving onto the bed. Loki shakes his head desperately, letting out a little cry, and Thor grasps at his hips and _lifts_ him up by a few inches before slamming him down again. Loki _yowls_ , and Thor laughs at him. He wriggles in his place, and Thor puts two fingers against his cunt, pressing inside him.

“Tighter than usual. It will be a struggle to fit my cock within, for once.” Thor says, and Loki lets out a sort of garbled noise. Silvertongue to Leadtongue, with nothing but a hammer in his arse. “Do you want me?”

“Please, _please_ , Thor-” Loki lets out a grunt of sound, twisting himself to the side, and Thor chuckles, stepping away and beginning to strip off his clothes and throw them aside. Loki watches him eagerly, his mouth open and his gaze eager. Thor allows his evident interest as he shifts his hips and rolls himself down, but he draws the line when his hand moves to his cock.

“ _Stop._ ” Thor growls, and Loki's hand freezes. He looks at Thor deliberately, eyes half-lidded. He's about to say something or other, offer some clever little murmur or other, so Thor interrupts and says, “Do not make me tie your hands, brother.”

Loki puts his hands flat and holds them obediently above his head for a moment, before letting them go to his thighs again.

Thor moves forwards then, his hand moving on his own cock, and he lines himself up, _lifting_ Loki with a comfortable ease, eight inches or so until Mjölnir's handle is only barely inside the other man, and Thor _grins._ “Are you ready, brother?” He asks, and Loki looks like he might _spit_ at him for a moment or two.

“Do not tease.”

“I would _never_.” Thor purrs, and he drop Loki down, his cock pressing thickly into the other man's cunt, wet and tight and _good_ ; he can feel the shaft of the hammer inside Loki's arse, putting more pressure than is usual on his cock. Loki falls _apart_ , cries out and goes half limp as he drops his face to the other's shoulder.

He begins to move Loki then, not even bothering to shift his own hips; he lifts Loki up and then he drops the other down, delights in how he can utilize Loki himself as a toy, and Loki, for his part, seems to be enjoying himself. His head is lolled back, his mouth is open, his eyes are tightly shut, and he tries to fuck himself down for more even whilst filled so _deeply_ – oh, Loki is such a _greedy_ , greedy thing.

Thor affects Mjölnir to vibrate again, more for his own pleasure than Loki's – he delights in that the vibrations play through his own cock, and Loki's breaths are harsh and sharp as he tries to shift in place, digs his fingernails into his own thighs as he clenches tightly around both the shaft of Thor's hammer and Thor himself.

No other could pleasure Loki as Thor can – no other man, no other woman, no other _being_.

Thor is a _God_ , and Thor is a God that knows how best to pleasure his brother – and use him suitably.

He comes soon enough, and he presses himself to his very root, delighting in the way Loki tries to _squirm_ in his place, clenching around Thor and enjoying the way his cock pulses. He pulls himself out once he's done, then fucks three fingers into Loki's cunt, thrusting them hard enough to _lift_ Loki slightly as he does so, and Loki is soon shifting slightly, oversensitized and letting out gasping little sounds.

Loki will come soon enough, oh, he will – Thor watches the other's face, watching carefully, and when Loki's orgasm hits him his face ought be captured on _canvas._ Loki arches, and he goes half-limp. Thor will be tender with him, just this once.

He carefully lifts Loki up and cradles him to his chest, ignoring Loki's quiet protestations as Thor catches Mjölnir and drops the hammer to the side of the bed before replacing Loki on the bed. He slides onto the mattress and wraps his arms carefully around the other man, holding him close.

“Thor, what are you doing? Allow me leav-”

“Loki, you asked that you might share my bed.” Thor murmurs, and he presses a kiss to the skin behind Loki's ear. Loki, despite himself, presses his back carefully against the other's chest. “You will do so.”

“Very well.” Loki says, his fatigue evident in his voice, and Thor chuckles to himself. By the time he slumbers himself, Loki will have slithered from Thor's room, but that is not the point; it matters little.

It matters only that, for the moment, Loki is warm and close against him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to follow my fic Tumblr, you can find it [here](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/). Feel free to drop a request or two in my ask, though do glance at my FAQ before doing so. If you're interested in commissioning me for owt, the info for that is [here](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/post/95787169223/check-me-out-on-ao3-my-writing-tumblr-or)!


End file.
